


竟然是德拉科-马尔福 16

by Cate_gao



Category: Dramione - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cate_gao/pseuds/Cate_gao





	竟然是德拉科-马尔福 16

赫敏狠狠咬着德拉科嘴唇，他感觉她哭得更凶了。

他只是任由赫敏咬着，甚至迎合着她凶狠的动作。

逐渐，气氛变得有些暧昧。

德拉科无法控制自己的双手在赫敏的背上摩挲，他现在整个人都散发着被身前女人吸引的气息。

他的脸颊和耳朵极度充血，看起来像要熟了。赫敏带给他的吸引力是巨大的，很显然，光是最简单的亲吻和抚摸，就让他大脑一片混沌。

德拉科-马尔福，你的意志力真的好弱哦。

但是在他一片混乱的大脑中，仍然有一丝丝理智让他不要再进一步——几分钟前他刚刚答应自己，尊重她。

可是赫敏很显然和德拉科的想法截然不同，她的眼泪渐渐止住了，同时她的动作也越来越…让德拉科难以把持。

但他仍然只是迎合着赫敏的亲吻，手相对老实的游移在赫敏后背上。

赫敏有些不满，她停下亲吻，瞪着他。

德拉科的理智回来一些，他茫然地看着赫敏。

赫敏无奈地摇摇头。她从桌子的另一边抓过魔杖，对着门施了一个无声无息。

她用两只手臂搂住德拉科的脖子，然后凑到他的耳边，轻轻说——

“Fuck me now.”

德拉科只感觉这三个词重重砸在自己的耳朵上。下一秒，他就把赫敏抬起放到她背后的办公桌上。

赫敏把桌上能扫下去的都扫到了地上，当她再搂住德拉科的脖子时，他身上只松松挂了一件衬衣，其他衣服都在地上或者文件柜上可怜地躺着或挂着。

他们激烈地吻着，德拉科扯着赫敏的衬衣扣子怎么也解不开。

梅林在上，能不能再帮帮他？

可惜梅林这一次没听见他的请求——他对着那扣子起码已经解了十分钟了，而赫敏已经打开他的皮带扣了。

这时赫敏停了下来，她躲开德拉科的亲吻，低头摩挲着他的皮带扣。

德拉科茫然地看着赫敏，许久他的脑子里才冒出一个想法——她是不想做了吗？

脑子里一个声音在怂恿他，你问问她，问就知道了。

但德拉科感觉问简直是自杀式行为，他忽然明白了什么。

他一直手缓慢地抚摸她的脖子，轻轻说了一句：“对不起，让你久等了。”

对不起我那些自以为是的所做所为，这句对不起和我终于说出口的爱意，都让你久等了。

赫敏的眼泪瞬间就掉了下来。

德拉科低下头，找到她的唇，缓缓地摩擦着。

他用舌尖描摹着她的唇形，然后温柔地吻上她的双唇。

赫敏重新搂住德拉科，两条腿缠上他的腰。

她一边吻着，一边解开了自己的衬衣扣子。

德拉科看着眼前这一对饱满的双峰，险些掉下泪来——太美了。

他拖住赫敏的臀部将她搂向自己，低头舔舐她胸衣包裹着的乳房。

赫敏闭着眼睛，手胡乱抓着德拉科的头发，不自觉地呻吟着。

德拉科解掉赫敏的内衣，重新搂紧她，吻着她的耳后，感觉着她剧烈的喘息，和她的乳房与自己的胸膛的摩擦——梅林，她太迷人了。

赫敏重新坐回桌子上，直接拉下他的裤链，把翘首以盼的小德拉科解放出来。她只是用她柔软的手握住它上下摩擦了几下，德拉科险些缴械投降。

他的手也没闲着，配合着赫敏自觉的扭动褪下她的裤子和底裤。

地点特殊，时间紧迫，欲望来得又猛烈，德拉科对准后，一个挺身就埋了进去。

两人同时发出一声呻吟。

赫敏在德拉科的耳后、耳垂和下颌线来回吻着，德拉科撑住桌子律动起来。

桌子发出吱呀的响声，桌角上的一个墨水瓶掉到地上发出清脆的碎裂声，除此以外还有赫敏声调越来越高的尖叫和呻吟、德拉科剧烈的喘息和肉体的碰撞声。

办公室里充斥着暧昧和旖旎的气息，办公室外是许多瞄着办公室门的动静的职员。

德拉科捞起赫敏，一个转身把她压在墙上，双手揉捏着这对能让他瞬间硬起来的乳房，下身开始最后的冲刺。

两个人一前一后达到了高潮，赫敏紧紧抠着旁边的文件柜，仰着脑袋呻吟着，德拉科靠在赫敏的颈窝疏解着自己的喘息。

许久，德拉科抬起头，亲了一下赫敏的脸颊，赫敏有气无力地推开他的脸，意思很明显——你别想着来第二次。

这时，门口传来有规律的哒哒声，大概是传信的纸飞机。

德拉科放下赫敏，两人迅速找齐并穿好自己的衣服。德拉科一挥魔杖，办公室满地的狼藉瞬间消失，各种东西物归原位。赫敏用魔杖绑起发髻，又从抽屉里掏出一个瓶子，对着不服帖的碎发喷了几下，再一挥魔杖，不听话的头发立刻服帖——德拉科在一旁饶有兴趣地看着，终于明白了赫敏是怎么对付她的头发的。

赫敏去开门前还扭过头看了一眼他，德拉科有点莫名其妙。

赫敏拉开门，几个纸飞机嗖得飞了进来，稳稳降落在她的办公桌上。

德拉科故作正经，“那我就先走了，改天再交流。”

赫敏憋着笑关上了门，德拉科则底气十足地理了理袍子，一转眼却看到工作区的人都一脸暧昧地看着他。

他感觉耳朵有点烫，面无表情地离开了这片工作区。

当他回到自己的办公室，才明白那些人想笑又不敢笑的原因——看看镜子里的德拉科-马尔福吧，他的脸颊比格兰芬多红还要红。


End file.
